


Kih gehat'ik

by MissLunaTick



Series: Clan Mudhorn [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Post Season 2, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunaTick/pseuds/MissLunaTick
Summary: A series of Drabbles and smut that are directly connected to the story Succession, continuing the relationship of Din and Andora. Some of it will be emotional, and there will be sexual content. Can be read without the first one if you want, there is still Mando smut in here.Now with You falling for Paz to give big blue some attention!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader
Series: Clan Mudhorn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086806
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Yaimpar

**Author's Note:**

> Kih gehat'ik = Small Stories
> 
> Yaimpar = Return
> 
> A longer story is already in the works, so this will be updated when I have something that does not fit there. Essentially anything that is going on in these drabbles is probably happening in the time between the Part 1 and Part 3 of this series. Due to the fact this is being written before season 3 starts, cannon compliance will probably end with season 2. Will definitely try to add in when it does finally come around. 
> 
> Like in Succession, I will respond to reviewers in the notes to not inflate my review count. 
> 
> Shout out to Anne and LadyJensen for their reviews on the last chapter of Succession.

The galaxy felt so foreign and strange to him as now he had his life changed several times over. The Razor Crest was gone, his weapon collection was gone, and the kid was gone now. He had removed his helmet, shown his face, and all his remaining possessions were able to fit in a small carry pack and on his person. He was on Navarro now, sitting down in the abandoned covert’s forge, his armor off and he was eating a meal as he tried to plan what to do now. Gideon was in the New Republic’s hold, Cara was getting a wave of praise for her capture of him. Gideon’s words were still drifting through his head with nothing but silence to occupy his thoughts. He looked at the hilt of the sword, the Darksaber, Andora’s family heirloom, beside it was Tarre Vizsla’s Helmet. The helmet and spear were the only things to survive the Razor Crest, being made from beskar. His thoughts turned to her, wondering if she would still want him now. Was he still himself without the code? Did he still want that life now that he had broken everything he had known? 

His ration pack was open and he had bitten into it, but he was just chewing, not swallowing the flavorless nutrition. He kept looking to his side, hoping that one of these times the kid would be there, cooing up at him, babbling his new words. He had a life before the little womp rat but now...he didn’t want that. He spit the food out into the fire pit, unable to bring himself to actually swallow the mushy paste. His blaster was coming to the end of its charges, and while Grief and Cara had said they could help him, it was more that he didn’t want it. It was horrible, he had beaten Gideon twice, and yet… what had he lost to do it?

Laying on his back he felt his face, feeling the overgrowth of his beard. He had kept up his grooming while the helmet was on, but now without it, he had let it go. What would she say to him now? He distantly heard footsteps coming from the tunnels, his hand lazily reaching for the blaster to shoo off any trespassers. Focusing his attention he increasingly became aware of the fact it was two distinct footfalls, one sounded heavy and metallic, the other soft like leather soles on the stone. 

“Damn it don’t run off.” A gruff male voice called out as the leather shoes moved from walking to running towards Din. His ears perked up at the modulated voice. He lowered his blaster. It was night so there was no natural light, just the flickering glow of his fire, everything beyond the archway of the forge was pitch black. He heard the footfalls stop a moment, probably the person trying to find their way through the maze like structure. They were getting closer, and he could now hear the slight swish of fabric, and Din’s heart was racing. He put his blaster away, standing expectantly as a soft feminine voice cursed before it seemed she had righted her path. It was like his thoughts had conjured her from the ether. She came running from the shadows in a simple blue dress, the fabric dragging a bit on the stones. His eyes locked on her face as her green eyes shone with triumph. 

“He’s here!” She called out to someone else in the tunnels, stopping in the archway to catch her breath and she seemed to be smiling from ear to ear. Her brown hair was up in a high knot, the strands falling like a cascade to frame her face and shoulders, the ends colored a vibrant pink. Din didn’t know what to do. She was standing before him, grinning like mad, staring into his face and knowing him without hesitation. Her breath returned to her but the flush of her cheeks didn’t leave, her coming to him and wrapping her arms around him in delight, her soft body pressed against his. He felt his arms wrapping around her stiffly, shocked he had summoned her to him somehow. She pulled back, checking him over and he couldn’t hold in his words any longer. 

“How did you know it was me?” He had never shown her his face before, yet she had not even seemed shocked at his appearance. Din watched her face carefully, trying to read the strange expression on her face. She looked guilty and embarrassed at the question.

“Well...you’re not wearing the armor. I could sense your light down here. Paz didn’t believe me but here you are. I’m so relieved you’re okay.” She seemed to be bouncing on the balls of her feet with delight being here, her eyes looking around at his makeshift living quarters. “I’m guessing little Pirpak is off with a master?” 

“Grogu. The kid's name was Grogu. But yeah, Skywalker found us, promised to keep the kid safe.” Andora’s eyebrow raised at the name. 

“Wow...Grogu? We were way off on the whole names with ‘y’ sounds.” She giggled, her hands seeking his out as the heavier footsteps approached. “Saba is going with General Organa to help with some peace talks in a mid-rim system. She was really nervous but you should see her, she’s going to do great things.” Metal scrapping sounds suddenly pierced the peaceful air. Andora turned to look back at where she had come from. 

“Who the dan ferric put all this junk out here. I can’t squeeze through.” Paz’s modulated voice called out as a couple of more sounds and the shifting of some of the so called junk as pieces of the rumble were pushed and shoved. 

“It’s alright Paz. Go back to the ship, I’ll bring him back.” Andora called out to the older verd, Din feeling her press closer to his body, catching her fragrance spray now. 

“If you think you and him are going to rutt on my ship think again! Once you two are back on the ship we’re off to work, you hear me!” 

“Elek bevr.” (Yes cousin.) She called back, rolling her eyes at the tone in Paz’s voice. Both could hear him grumbling about something before he marched off, Din realizing his hands were still on her hips. Her hand came to gently brush his cheek before Din pulled away, snapping back to the reality of the fact she was seeing him without his Mask. “Sorry, you okay? I can’t see a cut under the beard.” 

“Why aren’t you shocked? This is my face. I broke my oath.” Din’s voice wavered with his emotions.

“Din, Cara already told me what happened, that's why Paz and I are here. I already knew you took the thing off.” She seemed so much more at ease with all of this, why wasn’t she angry about this. “I’m just so happy to see you alive. I missed you so much.” 

“I’m not a verd anymore Andora, I removed my helmet.” Confessing to her made the lost more intense. More real. He slowly slid down her body to his knees, looking into the fire, unable to meet her eyes. 

“Din, I never cared about the helmet rule, I told you it didn’t matter to me, that I grew up seeing people without their armor all the time. You were the one saying you needed it. But you don’t anymore, even by your strict standards.” She dropped to her knees with him, her hands on his cheeks as she made him look up at her. “You aren’t just a mandalorian anymore Din. You are ‘the’ Mandalorian.” He searched her face, trying to understand the words she was speaking. He could see the small spark of desire in her eyes as she leaned in to him, her soft lips so close to his own.

“You don’t get a choice anymore Din. You can’t leave your people. You’re the Alor, your face is our face. You have the mind of a leader and the heart of a warrior.” He was fairly certain from the soft melodic tone of her voice she was using her magic on him, but to what end he wasn’t sure. He didn’t care. She smelled so wonderful, her hair seemed even more lustrous than he remembered, her skin almost seemed to glow with her delight. “The perfection of our ways, it’s you.” She purred as she pushed her fingers through his hair, her lips pressed against his, waiting till he made the move to kiss her. “Ner cyare.” (My beloved.)

He surged forwards and captured her in a deep kiss, her willingly melting into him as his tongue thrust into her mouth, his hands pulling her as close as he took her words in, realizing he had been the one projecting his feelings on her. She had never cared if he took it off. His hands pressed her chest to his, her arms moving down to caress his tensed back. He felt her legs spread as she tried to straddle him, His hands moving to help adjust her, pressing her closer as his lips left hers, starting to trail down her neck, her moans mixed with giggles as he beard tickled her skin. There was a squeaking sound and some tapping of nails on stone, Andora crying out as she let go of Din, the sewer creature running off with his discarded ration pack. She quickly got to her feet, brushing the dirt off the blue dress, their moment broken. Din started to put his armor back on, his semi hard cock protesting the change in plans. 

“How did your review go on Mandalore?” He asked, seeing her packing up the rest of his belongings into his satchel. 

“They fired me. But it's better than jail time. Paz got me into the guild, and we’ve been working some simple relic recovery jobs.” She picked up his helmet for him, brushing off the dirt and waiting for him at the entrance. He picked up the spear and secured the saber along his belt. He wasn’t skilled with it, but any weapon was better than none. He came to her side, feeling her gently slip his helmet over his face before opening his eyes to see her through his scanners. “Paz and I were worried when we heard that our new Alor had no guards.” She dropped her hands to his, his fingers lacing with hers. “He’ll probably be better at it, since his big head blocks so much space.” Din chuckled softly at the joke, his chest feeling lighter already with her here. The kid had given him a new purpose, and now she was here to lead him out to it. He was not alone, he still had a clan of two, and it could grow. 

“What job does he have lined up since we won’t have time on his ship?” He asked, the comfort of having a mission to get himself back in the game was a relief. 

“It's just a smuggler, Dr Syille’s excavation was unguarded while they were under medical evacuation, so what they did find got taken. Some pieces started showing up on the black market and Dr. Syille is contracting us to get them back. I am pretty sure she’s doing it because she feels bad for me losing my job. But if I do this well, then other historians might do the same since they know I care about the artifacts.” She waited on him to lead her out of the tunnels, the pair slipping up to the surface through a tucked away staircase. He put his armored frame in front of her as they walked out, feeling her hand squeezing his as she followed him. 

“Why were you so worried about me?” With a bit of flirting in his voice he moved his hand around her waist, his cloak around them both. He wanted to find another dark space for them to finish their reunion. 

“Because Katan and Fett both want your title. Trust me, as a Vizsla, I know how tempting it is.” She sighed, pressing herself against him, her eyes looking at the new spear, finding the silhouette he made with it very enticing. 

“Should I be worried about you or Paz taking it?” He teased, his hand squeezing her hip. “You lead me into a trap, so one of you can take it from me.” 

“Nah, as long as you bear my last name then it's still a Vizsla as Mand’Alor.” She was grinning widely up at him, knowing he could see her expression even in the dimly light street. 

“I was thinking you would bear mine.” He didn’t let his disappointment at her assumption through his voice as they walked out towards the flats where he could see Paz’s ship parked. It still bore some of the scoring marks from the battle. 

“There’s a couple problems with that, first, all my work is published under the Vizsla name and second.” She stepped in front of him, a smirk on her lips as she put his hand on her rump. “You never told me yours.” He huffed out a laugh, putting his helmet to her forehead as he squeezed her ass and pushed her closer. 

“Djarin, I am Din Djarin.” He felt a bit sheepish that he had forgotten that part. 

“Okay, we can trade. You’ll be Din Vizsla, and I’ll be Andora Djarin.” She sounded so smug and cheeky. He couldn’t help but smile. Her name sounded so nice with his next to it. “At least publicly. There are a lot of Vizsla’s on the list of Mand’alors and it would be nice to keep our clan as the one with the most.” He rolled his eyes at her, pulling away from her as he started to walk towards the ship. As he approached the ship he did notice an alien all trussed up and tied to the back of a pack animal, Paz smacking the animal with an electric baton, the creature running off towards the lava fields. Din looked to Andora who seemed to be unconcerned about the action. “He’s the one that put the tracker on your ship. He’s how Gideon found you and Grogu. As far as I am concerned, it was an attempt on your lives. We’re your aran, and his transgression had to be punished.” (guard) Din waves at Paz, the larger man walking up the ramp to his ship, seeming to wait on the pair to join him. 

“You haven’t given me your half of the vows. So we can’t trade names.” Din says in a soft tone. Paz turned on his heels to walk to the cockpit as he had no desire to get in the middle of the couple’s discussion. 

“I will...just waiting a few more weeks.” She was blushing so bright, her hand drifting to her stomach. 

“What changes in a few weeks versus now?” Din was confused. Why was she hesitating?

“If we wait...our anniversary will be on my mothers birthday.” She said hopefully. Din sighed, smiling under his helmet. 

“Don’t let her name any kids, she plans on naming them hirkmawa (sandwich) and tatayr (salad) to go along with pirpak (soup).” Paz’s voice comes over the audio system. “Sorry bevr, but I can’t let you do it.” Din started to laugh, only to get louder at the way Andora pouted. 

“But how else can I make the joke about the Vizsla menu of pain!” She shouted down the hallway towards the cockpit. 


	2. Nsfw alphabet letter A-M

A-aftercare

Din tried to always plan ahead of time for the aftermath. He put down towels on the bed so they could clean up and prevent either of them from sleeping in the wet spot. Soothing words and praises for her efforts as she drained him dry with the final squeeze of her pussy walls around his cock. He would pull her close to help her feel secure after they finished, both of them holding the other to silently reassure the other they were okay. Her healing made him feel better about how wild he could get with her, and his secure grip made it okay for her to just be in the moment, grounding her in the now instead of running ahead into the future.

Her nails rarely left marks on his own skin, either she couldn't inflict them through his armor or she was gripping the nearest object trying to hold on as he rode her towards completion. The bruises from his powerful grip usually faded by the end of breakfast the next day, and she always seemed eager for him to leave new ones. He was rough during, but he always needed to hold her close, dragging her back from the stars he sent her flying towards with his embrace, and her embrace to comfort him that she wanted to stay there with him.

B-bodypart

Sexually his favorite part of her was her pussy. It was always a tight fit, but she could still take him to the hilt, fitting him almost perfectly. He loved feeling her open up for him, loved the feeling of her relaxing and taking him deeper, of how hard she could squeeze when he rubbed against her g-spot and slammed against her cervix on the same stroke. The sounds her pussy made as his cock glided through her folds when she was soaking wet. Even how her pussy looked afterwards made him crave it more, her pink pussy lips swollen from the way he made them kiss the base of his cock, glistening with the juices of their release. Her hole gaping open and her walls fluttering around nothing as his seed slowly dripped out. 

When his mind was cleared of lust his favorite part of her was her face. Her expressions always open to him, and her eyes especially. When she looked at him with a much softer devotion he knew that she would die for him. 

Adora absolutely loved his voice, both in and out of the bedroom. He conveyed so much through his words and tone, and it drove her wild. He could use his voice to get her to do almost anything, without having any of the magic. She just craved hearing his voice say her name with a mix of need, contentment, and praise. It made her heart race and panties wet when he did. It was the part of him she knew best, it was the only voice that could calm her racing heart and make her feel home. The way he said her name made her feel special, and she loved to make him say it.

C-cum 

Andora probably shouldn't enjoy his cum as much as she did. It tasted fine, but she loved how he reacted when she begged him for it. It felt so dirty and amazing when he would cum on her face, his breathing always so shallow and the possessive moan as he spilled over into her mouth before pulling out to let the warm gooey ropes of it splatter on her face. He always rushed to wipe it away but she made him stop, making him watch her lick it from her lips, listening to the groans it dragged from him. Only after the cum started to dry did she let him clean it. 

Din felt so primitive when he stared down at Andora when she had his cum all over her face. He enjoyed the image, the claim it made him feel over her. He tried to wipe it away because he worried that he might start to believe that nonsense about owning her. She always stopped him, teasing him with her tongue cleaning it up. 

They were both a bit over eager for him to cum inside her. Both of them wanted his seed to plant itself in her womb and start growing their little clan. She loved when his cum overflowed, making such a mess, and he pushed the spill back into her, growling lustfully that she was going to have his children. To stop being greedy and for her little hole to just keep it in.

Din did sometimes feel a bit guilty that he could get Andora to suckle his fingers and cock free of her juices and his own cum. He was just fine tasting her. Loved how shy she would get when he praised her for her taste or hid her blindfolded face when he would take his time with his mouth between her legs. The little squeal she made when he nibbled her clit was perfect. But he just wouldn't ever taste himself, so if she was messy with his cum he had to clean her up before kissing her again. He knew it was a double standard but it was just the one thing. He always made up for it with praise and affection.

D-dirty secret 

Din would never act on this, or even tell her that he thought about it. He knew it was a slippery slope to walk down, but maybe if she ever asked for it. She slept more often than him, which was fine. She hadn't been trained like he had, but it meant that sometimes she was asleep when he got in the mood for some love making. She slept in just a baggy nightshirt most nights, all he would have to do is gently pull it up and push her panties down. He felt his breathing hitch even thinking about it as he looked at her on the bunk they shared together. He wondered just how much he could actually do before she would wake up. Would just a soft tug on her nipples wake her up, or could he bring her to climax with just his fingers before her green eyes were open and staring at him? Would she wake if he slid his cock between her breasts, his tip bumping her lips. If he put his cock against her parted lips would she sleepily drag her tongue against him, suckle on his tip in her dreams. He felt himself swell in his pants as these dark fantasies played in his mind. Could he get himself inside her before she woke up? Would she be angry with him or just moan submissively and beg him to finish. Would she even remember it the next morning or write it off as a dream. What made him quickly retreat to another part of the ship was the dark whisper that he could possibly finish inside her without her ever waking up. Her waking in the morning and the only proof of his guilt would be his seed that he would let dry in and on her. It was his dirty secret, and he would never act on it, but he wondered if she ever dreamed about him doing exactly those things to her. 

Andora knew he would never go for it, which is what made it an even more thrilling idea that got her so hot and bothered that she practically pounced on him when they finally could have time alone. She had heard that there were some ‘special’ spice varieties that could make couples go for hours. He was too straight buckled to ever go for some aphrodisiacs but she kind of loved the idea of them being blissed out of their minds, going until their bodies wanted to give out, be overstimulated till pleasure and pain were dulled beyond recognition. She would never do it to him against his will...but she thought about the little pills she had seen in the seedier parts of towns before the sounds of sex workers plying their trade became overwhelming. Maybe she could get a powdered version, just for herself to use in the bath next time they stopped somewhere for a few days rest. Just give herself a small enough dose that she could focus while enjoying the constricting fabric covering all of her body as they worked together. No, it was silly and reckless, and irresponsible. But she could still daydream about him going absolutely wild with her if just a little of that stuff sneaked its way into his helmet. 

E-experience 

They both knew that the other had prior lovers, but it didn't matter. They were happy together so why drag up the past when it wasn't needed. Din wasn't really concerned about Andora's past lovers. At least not sexually. Most of them had been teenage flings where two incredibly unskilled young adults tried desperately to release hormones. He knew better than to be worried about that. His own teenage years had been fairly similar, short flings borne by the urgency of newly discovered wants that didn't mean much more than cringe inducing memories of trying to figure out what to do with the parts presented.

He had left a lot of broken hearts in his wake, he knew that. He hadn't tried to but it happened anyway. Thankfully the only one he had to worry about was Xi’an, who was less broken-hearted and more homicidal. But he knew Andora could take care of herself if they ever crossed paths again. Just like he knew her ex-husband was no romantic threat but definitely had it out for them for ruining his plans.

Andora should probably tell him about her most wild experience. Or at least explain it a bit more. At the time she had mentioned it it had been a purely petty but long awaited piece of revenge on her ex-husband. The look on her ex’s face had been so worth it. But Din had never asked her for an explanation. Every time she tried to broach the subject Din just asked if that's what she wanted, she would reassure him it wasn't, and he would squeeze her hand and say he didn't want to know more. She didn’t want to sleep with more men than him anymore. At least not when she was sober. But she absolutely wouldn’t say no if he got cloned somehow. 

F-favorite position 

It might sound pretty basic but they both loved it missionary. Her getting to feel all of him around and in her as she came for him, getting to look down where her body took him over and over. He could watch her face as she came apart for him, could hold her still so he could get that perfect angle that made them both pant desperately for air. Could watch her breasts as every thrust made them bounce. Could see that tattoo of hers just taunting him to make good on its meaning. 

The close second had to be when she was on her hands and knees for him, because it gave him a firm grip on her hips. Din knew because she would praise him for it, his balls would smack against her clit and make her cum so much faster on his cock. He missed her breasts and her face, but the way she moans in pleasure when he does it for her like this makes him feel amazing. If he gets her worked up enough while she's in this position she'll even suggest he could take her ass, and he can't help but pull out and drive himself into the other hole. Her shy suggestion is proof she likes it.

G-goofy

She's the one that gets silly afterwards, random thoughts come spilling out when it's a less intense or half finished session. He laughs at her words, teasing her, tickling her, watching her sit up in animated excitement as she babbles on. Originally he has felt like he didn't do things right for her to be so hyper but she never complained, she seemed to like the slightly delirious state where instead of intense physical release it was this emotional one. He was finding himself enjoying them too. Sometimes during sex one of them got distracted or the other just didn't feel up to a climax so instead they just lay on their cot and enjoyed the others company and the silliness that came with it. Sex was supposed to be fun. She wanted him to feel less pressure to ‘finish’ like she was a mission, and he was starting to catch on. 

Of course the sex was still great when they finished but these moments made her feel better that one day when they were old, they would still be okay without sex. 

H-hair

They both tried their best to keep groomed for the other. She wanted to keep showing off her tattoo because it drove him wild. She would suck his balls in her mouth and he wanted them as neat as possible for her. The grooming also meant that during sex their skin was directly pressing against the others skin, and it felt wonderful. 

He did love tugging his hand through her hair, enjoying the feel of it and the vibrant colors she gave the strands. Her nails scratched lightly along his scalp when she returned the affectionate strokes through his own locks. 

I-intimacy 

(This discussion is set in the last night they spent together in chapter 25 of Succession)

“Why?” The hurt in his voice made her flinch, she hated hurting him. 

“If you took it off for me...you’d never put it back on.” It was a simple matter of fact in her eyes. “You’d cut yourself off from your people and your culture just for me to see your face. It’s not worth it to me. I love you Din. Mask or not.” 

“If you love me with or without it then why not let me show you.” He was on her now, gripping her wrists to stop her putting on the blindfold, trying to make her look at his visor.

“I don’t know if you could still love you without it.” His heart stopped as he let her words soak in. “I don’t want you to hurt. But that...you taking it off...right now would be the same as if I ran you through myself. I can’t do it.” Would he be able to live with the aftermath of that choice, of having no armor to protect him anymore. “Why do you want to show me so badly?”

“Because my future riduur should see my face.” His voice cracked with need, with the emotional weight of it all.

“And your children, would you show them?” Andora didn’t look away, pressing herself closer to him. It would be a while before they touched each other again, and she needed him. “And when your family needs you to provide for them, to protect them, would you be able to put your armor back on without doubts.” His hands cupped her face as he pressed his helm to her forehead, her arms wrapping around him comfortingly. 

“Not yet.” He admitted to her softly, and she simply kissed his visor. 

“When that answer is yes, only then do I want to see your face.” He trembled in her arms at the gentle affirmation of his place in her heart, with or without his mask. “If we start now you would have nine months to work on saying yes before there would be more of us.” He gave her a playful smack on her thigh, but quickly hoisted her knees to his hips as she opened his pants, her own hands pulling her panties to the side as she hoisted up her night dress. He rubbed himself against her, the pair moaning in relief of the physical touch and emotional release. Andora bit into his shoulder where the fabric of his armor was exposed to muffle her groan as he thrust in, the sting of the stretch was exactly what she needed right now. 

J-jerking off

On nights where his darker fantasies came on he would often retreat to the fresher to just get it out of his system. Working himself quickly in his calloused hands, shame and white hot arousal mixed together as he would let his mind run over all the things he wanted to do to her sleeping body. It was always so good in the moment when he came, the release unwinding every muscle in his body, and he could quickly clean up and wash away his seed like trying to wash away those thoughts. 

The other times he would touch himself were on the rare occasions they were by themselves. He would tie her up and tease her, stroking himself just out of reach of her lips, or while watching her tease him with her own lewd display. Andora always felt so exposed when he watched her pleasure herself, but that was the excitement. His voice telling her how to rub her folds, or pinch her nipples as he stroked himself. That usually ended up in them touching each other before just rigorous humping to completion. 

Andora didn’t really touch herself because her climaxes when she did just didn’t feel as good as they did with him. The ones she would give herself were purely functional, get the release and move on with her day. She needed that emotional connection to really enjoy it. 

K-kink  
Andora loved watching him practice with his combat knife. He used it so deliberately, each measured swing, the subtle readjustment when he got ready to strike. Andora watched him with the blade, its glint and shine, the slight whoosh as it sliced through air. She squeezed her thighs together at the ache it built in her. She thought back to the night he had cut open the top of the red dress, how he twisted the knife in an effortless display of skill. If it wasn't so expensive she would beg him to cut off more of her clothes. His skill with the blasters and rifles was just as impressive, and the sound they made when he fired them, the way the light of the blaster bolt reflected off his beskar, the residual heat in the air, the tingle of energy passing by. The pure raw power of the weapons he took meticulous care of. Surely he must have figured out she had a bit of a weapon kink by now. Or maybe he just assumed that her avid attention was purely academic, since it was literally her specialty. 

It only got worse when he practiced with the spear. It had done so many things for her, watching him gracefully twist it through forms, the primal grunts as he had to throw more of his body into using it, the brief wave of savage energy he gave off when he lept up to stab it into the ground as a finish. She wanted him to tie her to it and absolutely wreck her. The spear was just… it was a weapon to show off with. It radiated off power, confidence, and a bit of arrogance to take a spear to a blaster fight. She wanted to be on her knees, sucking his cock, her wrists bound to the spear and him holding it behind her head to keep her in place. 

Din hadn’t actually expected this kink. It had caught him completely blindsided. He hadn’t thought anything was particularly sexy about visiting a doctor, it was purely functional. Andora begged him to stay in the room with her since she did not feel comfortable with the male doctor doing her exam. There were no females of any species available to do the exam when she asked. He stayed, his looming presence did seem to make the doctor nervous and limit his touching to an absolute minimum. The doctor had brought out a small scope and a screen to view the images on, Andora desperately looking anywhere else as the medical device was lubricated and inserted, a way to avoid having the male put his fingers inside her. Din watched as the screen was filled with the images of her pussy from a whole new view, the pinkish red walls glistening with the lubricant and the insides moving as she tried to relax in spite of the embarrassment of the situation for her. Din swallowed heavily, his attention fully on the sight before him, her hands squeezing his as she tried to take her mind off the sensation of something pushing into her when she was in the least sexual headspace. The camera finally made it to her cervix, Din feeling too hot under his armor as his mind reeled with the view he had of her right now. Only he and the doctor have seen her like that, and he was tempted to shoot the doctor so he was the only one. His cock stirred as if it recognized that view, eager to see it again. Now all Din wanted was to see how pretty her insides looked when he cummed inside her. To see how she looked when she was excited and eager for the object going into her. To see how wide those pretty walls stretched, to see how tight they could squeeze. What did it look like when they were joined together? The possibilities were swirling in his head, he didn’t even hear the doctors’ words. He nearly groaned as the camera was pulled out of her. Din memorizing the view, adding in the squelching sounds her pussy made when his cock pulled out, his cum leaking from her filling his mind. 

He wanted to get one of those cameras. 

L-location 

Andora seemed fine with having sex anywhere that she felt safe, so the little tent outside the ship while camping out, a hotel room, a secluded park. As long as she feels safe and in the mood she'd give him the hint. Thankfully she also understood when it was not appropriate since they had jobs to do. 

His favorite place was any place he could lock down and secure, wanting to relax completely, not be on guard. 

He had to start planning out what to do when she did get pregnant. Vim had already given her the Vizsla home on Concord Dawn. Andora had waved off his concerns as a problem for later, saying she had no plans on being a lazy mom by waiting around for 9 months at home. He didn't voice his concerns about how she might need a more monitored pregnancy. He didn't want to worry her. But he did worry, her mother hadn't survived...and he didn't want to lose her. Concord Dawn would also keep her close to friends while he worked and searched. It seemed like the best place for them if the time came. 

M-motivation

The rush of a dangerous fight he survived had started to become his most frequent motivation, some primal instinct recognizing how close to death he came, and it turning to wanting to make her swell with new life. But he did also find that he was just as willing when she came to him and whispered in his ear that she wanted her uj'alayi (sweet cake). It was her nickname for him, and when he had asked why, she had simply said that he was the one that was going to fatten her up. He had laughed so hard at that one, and he had spent a very long time between her legs, teasing her by calling her his private source of ne'tra gal (spicy sweet beer). 


	3. Letters N-R plus W

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks already!

N-no

He won't share her, or take on other lovers. Andora has teased him about letting him sleep with other women, and seriously offered to let him keep another wife when she saw how smitten the woman on Sorgan had been, and the hurt look on the little girl’s face when she realized that Andora was not just a friend like Cara. Andora had gone out of her way to be kind to the little girl. Andora had even left him with the woman with her explicit blessing. He had told her that he wasn’t that type of man, even with her blessing, he didn’t want to split his emotions like that. He had been honored by Andora’s trust in him to be able to love her and another, but he honestly did not want to. He could be friends with other women, but he only wanted one riduur. 

Andora would call him Dadalorian as a tease, but she would never cross that line of calling him Daddy in a sexual way. It was not just a line in the sand, it was a knife to the throat. A target had flirted with her once, had groped her ass, called her baby girl and told her to call him Daddy. She had nearly killed the man with just a draining touch. She had been so turned off by the event she didn’t sleep with him for days, mentally rubbed wrong by the awful suggestion. She wouldn’t even tolerate that as a joke. She valued family bonds too much, that even the suggestion of sexual play with family relationships was enough to make her sick to her stomach. 

O-oral  
  
She would suck his cock more often than he could eat her out. She enjoyed it as a way of getting him in the mood quickly, or of tormenting him after he came, cleaning him off with her mouth. Andora paid attention to his balls, and he loved it. He enjoyed the view of her on her knees between his armored legs, her eyes softly glazed over as he gazed down on her, her lips stretched around his cock. Her saliva makes his skin glisten as he listens to her soft slurping and sucking sounds. He will normally pull her away from his cock before he cums, hoping to finish inside of her, knowing he can be rougher with her pussy than her mouth. But sometimes she won’t let him pull away, sometimes she holds him deep in her throat, and it absolutely wrecks him when she swallows his cum. 

Andora knows he likes it, and it does feel good, but she always feels so awkward on her back as his lips and tongue work her folds with tender sucks and licks to her clit. She rocks her hips up towards his mouth and always begs him when he works her towards that edge, taking his time to absolutely drive her wild. Her hands caressed his hair as he thrust his tongue into her, teasing her, pinching her clit and telling her he wants her to cum for him. It feels so good once he sends her mind into the fog of pleasure, but until he does all her fears about does she look cute down there and does she taste good swirl around in her head. His words help, his warm voice reassuring her, his warmth absolutely exciting, but she can’t help but feel that lingering doubt.

P-pace

The teasing they both enjoy. Letting it drag out till the other gives in, till the other is absolutely aching with need. But once they get started it tends to be rough, and end quickly after. They had tried dragging it out but Andora’s mind tended to wander with a slower pace, and if that happened it would end their session. He also had a harder time going slow once they started the main event, needing the wonderful friction of a rough pace to finish most of the time, his calloused hands having desensitized him. 

Q-quixotic (Idealistic romantic gesture) 

He watched her gaze out at the dance floor of the gala they were infiltrating, seeing the dancers moving to the music. It wasn’t her normal watchful gaze or her searching with her powers, it was wistful. The women wore dresses that billowed and flowed elegantly with every twist and turn their partners sent them into. The pair of them were in their armor, him in his helmet and her face showing, her hair in a high knot again. They worked and lived together, but they never took time for frivolous romantic gestures. They watched each other’s shebs on the field, brought jobs to their small clan, and joked as they shared meals, but he had not exactly taken time to do anything like take her dancing. He reached out to her hand, and she quickly snapped out of it, her smile gifted to him freely. She refocused on the job at hand, moving to patrol her side of the room as he took the other. Paz outside since he had better long range firepower than either of them. Over the night he caught her looking at the women giggling as they spent their night on the dance floor. Finally the party guests started to leave, and they moved to collect the artifact from the host, the three of Mandalorians acting as its escort back to the museum that had lent it out to this donor gala. Andora was the one leading the delicately carved and heavily bejeweled funerary urn in its case. Din took point behind her as Paz was the advanced guard, leading them to the speeder. It was an hour or two before sunrise on this planet when they finally got their payment for the security work, a small stack of beskar ingots the museum had from when they had been under imperial occupation. When they returned to the ship dawn was nearly upon them. Din handed the payment off to Paz, letting him know the pair would be back later. Andora seemed confused as Din motioned for her to hold on to him, but she did, clinging tightly as he took off with his jetpack, the pair of them at least a few dozen meters in the air. He flies them off towards the secluded treeline, Andora clutching him desperately. She trusted him, but she was starting to feel nauseous. She used to love flying when she was little, but after the Imperial reeducation camp, she struggled to handle it. Finally alone, away from any prying eyes he lowered them down to the ground, pulling his cloak off and starting to tie it around her so it draped down.

“Din what are you on about? It’s been a very long night and I really want to shower.” She sounded a bit frustrated, trying to maintain a sweet voice despite her annoyance. He pulls his helmet off, giving her his best smile as he takes her hand in one of his, his hand dropping to her waist as he leads her hand to his shoulder, mimicking the position of the dancers at the gala before he starts trying to lead her through what he saw. “Din?” 

“Can I have this dance?” His voice was so warm and his smile just melted her. Her annoyance was gone, her footsteps faltering as she tried to keep up with him. Neither had ever learned the steps, but she caught on soon enough to just follow his lead, giggling at missed steps and awkwardly smacking her hand on his cheek when he tried to twirl her like the dancers, his cloak not billowing the way he had hoped, but the laughs they shared as they bumbled their way through this was better than any stuffy gala music.

R and W- Risk and Wild Card

He hated this plan, he wanted to argue that it was too risky but all three of them knew there was no other option. The only way into the compound was for someone to go undercover as a slave. Din hated the idea of her going in the barely there metal bikini, no weapons to protect her, and neither of them there to stop things from going too far. 

“If you are that worried then you go stroll down there in the slave outfit and get the job done.” She huffed out, her cheeks a bright red in embarrassment as she stood there with his cloak covering her body, Paz snickering at the mental image. “I’ll just drain them if they get too handsy.” She hated this outfit, it reminded her of that miserable Hutt, but it did make it easier for her to pull off these more espionage based missions. She didn’t have a bump yet, only two months pregnant, but they would have to come up with something better soon since she was pretty sure Din would try and lock her down in the ship once he found out. As much as she focused on the mission, part of her did like his protectiveness. She could handle a pervy person with either her voice of her touch, but she was kind of curious to see just how vicious he could be if he did step in to protect her like that.

“Stay here, I’ll be back, it's an order as you Alor.” He added in a firm tone, both Vizsla’s watching him march out. Andora looked ready to walk out after him but Paz held her back, shaking his head. “Alor gave us an order.” 

Andora could barely eat, nauseous with a mix of her early pregnancy sickness and worry. Paz and Din had argued against her spending so much money on fresh foods but the doctor had been clear, she had to eat properly, and she was unable to choke down the ration packs now. She had the nutrition supplements for making sure she got all the right things, but she needed to keep her body energized so she wouldn’t starve the growing light inside her. It was nearly time for them to sneak her into the slave girl line up when Din returned, a small bundle in his arms. He ran his hand over her cheek before going to their bunk. She could hear him taking off the armor, then the under layers, and then the sound of metal clinking before the door opened again. She blinked in shock as she tried to understand the image before her. Din stood in the doorway as he walked out, wearing just some soft leather boots and the most immodest kama and codpiece combination she had ever seen. He had his features pulled into a calm expression as he walked over to her. She would have liked to say be as calm as he seemed to be but instead she was blushing bright red, seeing his skin exposed like this was so shocking. The codpiece looked like it could barely cup his cock, the fabric underneath bulging from his sac, the kama angled to draw all attention directly towards his codpiece. On his chest were leather straps that crossed in an x shape with the metallic ring in the center for which chains would be attached. The same on his back. She had seen him naked in bed, but it was always in private, now he was about to walk around in public like this, letting everyone see the well muscled body toned from years of fighting, the scars she was learning on display for everyone. 

“Din you don’t have to…I was just...” He pulled her up, kissing her lips as he gripped her hands. 

“Go put your clothes on, you two have to provide cover fire if this doesn’t work. You shouldn’t be the only one who has to put themselves through this.” Andora couldn’t stop the smile at his sweet words, pressing closer to him. He did look very good like this, and if they managed to get out in one piece, she was hoping she could get him into this again for her.

“Nonsense, I can’t let my future riduur go in there alone, you’ve never had to fight without armor.” Andora kissed his lips, Paz snorting out as he finally saw Din in the slave clothes. Din sighed before smirking as he turned to Paz. 

“What are you laughing about verd? Next time it's your turn in the slave clothes, Alor’s orders.” 


	4. Letters S, V, Y, Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Review response: 
> 
> Anne: Hey there, I am excited to see you followed along the story from Succession, curious what you found so hot in chapter 2. lol And I think yeah, he would be very happy to find out, and at least the version of Paz I made, they both need the support of a family right now.

S, V, and Z-sensation, volume, and sleeping afterwards

Din moaned as Andora rubbed the heated lotion onto his sore muscles, her soft hands applying what seemed to be just the right amount of pressure just where he needed it. The security droid had rolled into him with its full weight, and slammed him into a wall. Paz had rushed in to body check the thing off him. That gave Din time to recover and activate the darksaber to cut through the metal body. 

He was grateful for the rescue, but right now all he wanted to feel was the warm lotion and her body. He was face down on the bed of their bunk, her spreading the lotion everywhere. The lotion had a small dose of painkiller that could leech into his body through his skin. He could feel the silky fabric of her pink lingerie drag along his skin, the occasional scrap of her nails, and listening to her start to hum to herself with her ministrations. He can feel her body heat so close by as she uses her whole body to try and help stretch out his muscles. He feels himself slipping into a hazy state as she started with his hands, working up his arms to his shoulders before she switched and worked her way up from his calves to his thighs. He hissed in pain, so much tension and just long ignored aches being brought to his body’s attention before she slowly undid those knots. His cock was twitching, semi hard just from the sensations of her caring for him. She was giggling as she rubbed his ass, kneading the tight muscles of his glutes and threatening to stop if he let loose. He had started to chuckle at that. She had on some soft music in the background, and the scent of her flowery body spray filling his senses. 

“Time for the spine, you have to stop me if it hurts.” She speaks softly against his ear, her warm breath sending a shiver down his back. She gets on the bed, gently straddling his waist, and he could feel the tantalizing heat of her pussy over his skin, the silk of her panties just barely rubbing him. Her hands take position on each side of his spine, and slowly she starts to spread her hands outwards, the pressure is almost painful, steady, and just before it becomes to much there is an audible pop and Din moans deep and low, feeling like his ribs had just been put into their correct placement. The release of tension was almost as good as a climax. She let him feel the entirety of the release before inching her hands down, repeating the process a few more times. His moans were so loud and filled with such intensity that it made Andore feel herself getting a bit wet. To know she was making him feel like this made her feel so attractive. He felt like he was half liquid as she finished his back, drifting close to sleep before she leaned down, the teasing of her long hair ghosting over his skin as she spoke softly to him. “Roll over, I’ll finish up the front.” 

It took everything in him to roll onto his back, feeling like he could slip into the best sleep of his life. She repeated the massage to the front of his body, from ankles up to his thighs. When he had rolled over his cock had only been half hard, but now on his back and her hands kneading his thighs. His thighs were particularly tensed so she rubbed lots of the hot lotion onto him, even using her elbows to help get those knots. Her hair dragging along his skin every time he looked down her mouth so close to him. Din was moaning, his cock throbbing at its full size. Andora was massaging everything but where he obviously wanted the attention now, moving up his chest as she massaged, the last place to rub out his aches was his shoulders. He was breathing heavily, his pupils blown wide with pure sexual need but to languid from the massage to take the lead. She kissed him, their lips moving together in a lazy pace before his hands teased her by picking at the side of her panties. Andora removed her clothes, both of them naked now as she moved to straddle him, her wet pussy rubbing along his shaft as she teased herself, his rough hands dragging along her body. Since she had not been fingered to stretch for him it took so much longer for her to impale herself on his cock, but they were for once in absolutely no rush. Every inch wung a loud moan from her, it echoing like his had in their metal bunk.

Oh the wonderful sweet burn of stretching to his cock had her seeing hyperspace. When she was finally fully seated on his cock neither one of them moved, her pussy walls squeezing him as she felt dizzy with the power she had to make him feel this good base off his full body groan as she clenched. 

“Give me the lotion.” He said with a heavy breath, her pussy keeping his cock so warm as she just stayed seated on him, trying to adjust to him like this. She gave him the warmed bottle, him squirting it onto his hands as he stared at her thighs, rubbing the lotion all over her thighs and hips before her lower legs, the caresses making her gently rock against his cock. He lavished her skin with the warm lotion, easily spreading it all over her back with just a few strokes due to the size difference. She pulled up and took him inside again, her little mewl of delight causing him to change his focus, his hands focusing their attention on her breasts. Rubbing the soft globes, squeezing them, lifting them and watching them bounce as he dropped them before tugging her nipples with his thumb and forefinger as the rest of his hands cupped the soft body part. He swore her breasts looked bigger. She made a high pitched whine as he tugged her hard nipples, her walls bearing down on him without mercy and yet they stayed at this lazy pace. Her pussy stretched around him and kept him warm for at least a few songs, her face flushed as he continued to tease her nipples, her juices making a mess on him but he didn’t care. “Lean down for me mesh’la.” (beautiful) She obeyed, needing his hands to steady her. He suckled both of her nipples into his mouth, gently suckling them as his tongue flicks over the hard peaks. She curls into him and sings his name with the same amount of bliss as someone calling out to Manda*. The way her insides squeezed and milked him as he was drenched by her juices dragged his own orgasm out. She went limp on top of him. Shaky breaths filling his ears as he wrapped his arms around her to cuddle her close. “I want to leave my cock in you a while longer.” He whispers against her lotion and sweat slicked skin. Andora just pressed a kiss to his chest, nodding a yes to him as she drifted off to sleep. The music was still playing softly in the background as her breathing evened out, her body curling closer as the lotion started to cooldown, him reaching down to pull the blankets over her as he used his other hand to keep her hips in place, not wanting her to slip off his cock. Eventually he was fully soft and pulled out of her, rolling on his side to face the door of the bunk while keeping her tucked away safely behind him. His hand reached behind him and held her hand, she brought it over her stomach as she shifted in her sleep. 

Y-yearning 

Andora was looking at her calendar on her data pad, it stamped with a marker for its importance. It was just a little more than two weeks till her mothers birthday, and it was going to be the day she shared her vows with Din and it would be a few days after the 3 month mark from what she could tell of her pregnancy. The doctor she had seen had been careful to respect her wishes to keep her pregnancy secret. She had been offered a test to see the baby’s sex but she didn’t care, it was their baby, it would be perfect either way. She had reached out to the network of verd her grandfather had left on Concord Dawn, asking them to forward any images they had of the Djarin family. It took hours of scrolling during their flights to find a few great ones out of the blurry surveillance footage. He had given her back her family, and was building a new one with her. It wasn’t much, but she hoped he would understand she was trying to give him at least something of his family back to him. It was all she could do. The physical picture was framed in a flexible case, the smiling faces of his mother and father with him as a child, the picture snapped by Death Watch as part of their surveillance of his town. Her hand drifted to her stomach that was starting to be firm and her base layers were starting to get tight. She had been pretty lucky, her pregnancy seemed to impact her less than she had always feared it would, but to be fair she also had found herself using her draining touch on more targets and that seemed to be keeping her energy up and her headaches to a minimum. Paz had started to ask why she avoided drinking with them while out, and why she had started to avoid anything that was emitting a strong smell, including ordering more mildly flavored food, Din taking notice too now that Paz pointed it out. She had huffed and told him that she was trying a new diet. 

Din was suspicious of her, noticing she wouldn’t spar with either of them, and when she did get in fights she dropped her guard to her midsection on purpose. He had never been too interested in knowing the bodily rhythms of others, but she had seemingly not had a cycle in the weeks they had been reunited. Her breasts swelled and he swore her nipples were darker. He didn’t mind them getting bigger, loved it. But that in addition to her new diet and deliberately bad fighting style. He had seen her marking down the days on her data pad, smiling with wistful looks at him, blushing at some thought she didn’t share. Her mood would sometimes swing from calm to enraged at the drop of a hat, but that was fairly common in combat. The date she was counting down to seemed to hold the answers he wanted, so he let her keep them with the glee she did, but he had also found his mind drifting over the same issue he had before. Picking a name for a baby. It seemed the problem had only doubled, since he couldn’t guess if any baby they might have would be male or female. But one thing was certain. Din was not letting her name the kid ‘sandwich’. 


	5. Letters T, U, X

T, U, and X-toys, unfair, and x-ray

Paz had gruffly told the pair of them he was on a solo job tonight, that he would be back when he was finished tomorrow, not a moment sooner, and that he didn’t want them to ping him unless they were dying. Din and Andora had been confused by the announcement. Andora had brushed it off, but Din had also noticed Paz had polished his armor and freshly showered before leaving. Maybe it was a woman he was meeting in town. When Paz left though, Din felt a flash of realization that he and Andora could use this time for some private bonding time. They could really take their time and enjoy the foreplay now that they would have the ship to themselves. He had managed to find exactly what he had been looking for from a specialty shop he had found, and he hoped she would let him try it out tonight. 

Mandalorians prided themselves on their skills, but they understood that sometimes you need the right equipment for the job, and sometimes there was just the fun factor of using certain types of equipment. He took care of cleaning up their meal, which was normally her chore on nights she didn’t hunt. She gave him a confused glance.

“I found some new yuina, and was hoping you’ll help me test it.” (equipment) He growled lustfully in her ear, feeling her tremble. “I was hoping to play a game tonight cyar'ika, if you’re up to it.” He ran his hand over her cheek and then through her hair. 

“What did you want to play?” She asked with a bite to her lip.

“I want to see you all helpless and vulnerable, just a bit afraid and humiliated. Watch you squirm in your defenseless state, and then when I rescue you…” His hand moved to tilt her towards him, his lips brushing against her own. “You thank me with your body.” Oh sweet Manda*, she felt her insides squeezing agonizingly tight at the scene he described, her mouth dry and every drop of moisture in her body pooled between her legs. “Garay bic kaab nuhur ner cyar’ika?” (Does it sound fun my sweetheart?)

“Elek ner cyare.” (Yes my love.) She answered breathlessly. “Safeword is rohak.” (defeat). He pressed his lips to hers hungrily, pulling away before they got so worked up they rutted on the table instead of playing. “Can you wear just your armor? No fabric?” 

“Done.” He was already running through the toys he had bought, trying to think of the order he would ‘test’ them with her. “I have some old clothes to rip off you while we play.” Her eyes were wide with excitement, nodding eagerly to his suggestion. He hoped she would let him continue with the next part. His hand dropped to her ass, squeezing it playfully. “I have somethings I want to put inside you. Including here.” He growled, his hand caressing closer to the crack of her ass. “Elek?” She was panting for air already, nodding eagerly as her thighs squeezed together to ease the ache. 

“Just...no slamming me around or pushing on my stomach.” She breathed out, her head dizzy already with her blood thrumming with her heartbeat between her legs. Din smiled softly, kissing her forehead as he pulled away to keep himself under control. “We just ate so… don’t want to upset it.” She said as an afterthought. Din would play along. She wanted to have her big reveal, and he wouldn’t ruin her surprise for him. 

“Go wash up, I’ll get everything ready.” 

* * *

She whimpered as the blindfold was secured over her face, her body shivering as her ‘abductor’ was manhandling her, groping her pussy through her tight dress. Her hands behind her back in binders as she was marched towards her ‘cell’. Andora tried to pull away from her abductor, but strong hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing them roughly and using them to force her back in place walking ahead of them. A door slid open ahead of her and she was carefully treading with her soft soled slippers, not wanting to trip. It felt chilly in this room, and the hum of the machine was very familiar. This was the carbonite chamber. She gasped out, feeling the cold of the room affecting her nipples, them starting to pebble at the temperature. 

“Easiest way to transport mandos is frozen. Shame though, bet you’d feel much better warming up my cock.” The modulated voice was barely recognizable, adding to her lack of vision, she let herself fall deeper into the game. 

“I rather be frozen than let someone like you touch me. My Alor will save me.” She said defiantly, trying to pull her body away to escape. It was pointless as the brute cupped her pussy and grabbed her neck, ending her escape as quickly as it started. She gasped at the feel of the brute rubbing his cock against her ass. “You’ll be sorry. When he finds me he’ll make you suffer.” 

“You’re delusional. I shot him, I could use every hole you have and there’s nothing you can do but take it.” The brute was rubbing roughly at her clit through her clothes. She cried out at the rough touch, trying to curl away from it. 

“My Alor will come for me, he’s too strong a warrior for that to stop him.” She spoke out breathily, sounding confident but it trailing off into a whine as the hand around her neck moved to pinch and tug a nipple. The brute nudged her forwards towards the freezing chamber. She was led into the frame of a freezing block, her body tensing in fear. There was a click sound of the helmet being lifted as he kissed her ear, whispering to her. 

“Ni liser kat bic.” (I disabled it.) She relaxed at his soft assurance. Turning her head to give him a quick peck on the lips to tell him to continue. Din slipped his helmet back on and cleared his throat to get back in the game. She cried out and ‘struggled’ as he turned her around so her back was against the wall. Her wrists are released from the shackles, her hands attempting to tug away from her abductor but he was so much stronger than her, tying her wrists to the top of the frame, leaving her defenseless. He had used a soft rope, and she couldn’t get out of them. She shivered as that fact settled in, she couldn’t escape anytime she wanted. The unfamiliar modulated voice was humming as gloved hands ran down from her bound wrists, her arms, and to her chest. She moved to push him away with her legs, him giving her a dark laugh before she felt a metal bar against her knees, the brute pulling up on the metal bar, and lifting her legs up off the floor. Her knees were now near her chest, the skirt of the dress keeping her panties hidden for now. She heard a loud clanking sound, the metal bar now fixed in place, the brute tying her ankles to the cold metal to keep her legs bound wide open and raised. She feels the man step closer, grinding his cock against her since she was suspended at just the right height for his use of her. Andora was panting heavily trembling in a mix of excitement and fear. 

“You know what...I’m gonna have some fun with you, gonna fuck you hard and just before you cum, gonna freeze you. You’ll be frozen with your legs open, your pussy stretched out from my cock. Your face moaning.” She let out a low groan at the mental image, turning her face away. “Even if your precious Alor survived. He’ll see just what I’ve done to you.” His voice was broken up by lusty pants. She felt him grab the top of the dress, and without warning she felt a rough tug and the sound of fabric just being torn to pieces. Her chest was suddenly much colder as her bare skin was exposed to the frigid air of the chamber. More tearing sounds and her entire body except her arms tingle from the exposure. The fabric hung down behind her like a robe that was opened, her breathing much faster now, her trying to struggle against the bondage, only able to rock her hips forward. “Look at that, want my cock so bad you're shaking your hips.” 

“No! Never, I only want my Alor! You should just freeze me cause I won’t enjoy anything you do.” She said with as much bravado as she could. She felt the brute cup her pussy, roughly rubbing his fingers in her slit through her panties. Andora had to bite her lip to keep quiet. The cruel laugh was right in her ear. 

“Who said you have to enjoy it.” His words were punctuated with the sound and feel of him shredding her panties off. “Lube exists for a reason.” His fingers moved to her pussy, spreading her folds. “But just between us sweetheart, you’re soaked.” Two fingers plunged into her pussy, her juices letting those thick fingers work her hole easily, stretching her out as she wailed, her body trembling at the intrusion. Those fingers pulled away before she could really get enough to enjoy it, the room colder as the brute stepped away, sounds coming to her but she couldn’t imagine what was happening. Her nipples were so hard, her clit throbbing and her legs trying to close. 

“You’re vile.” She spit out, her pride still intact for now even at the predicament she was in. “My Alor will save me, he won’t let you do this to me. Any minute now he’ll come bursting in an-AHH!” She had not expected the press of something cold and coated in some sort of liquid against her puckered asshole, pressing in as the Brute put his hand on her hip to hold her in place. It was small to start, slowly getting wider as the lube eased it into her body, her mouth open wide in shock and a soft whimper leaving her. She had no idea how big the thing in her ass was, but then suddenly the widest part of it was in, becoming very thin and it was secured by the base outside of her asshole. She was trembling, her body confused by the feeling of her ass being filled by the object, her pussy still empty. “What is that!” She sounded a bit more panicked, suddenly Din’s normal modulated voice was audible to her again. His arms around her shoulders as he held her up, keeping her weight on him instead of her bound wrists.

“It’s an anal plug, I started with a smallish size but I can take it out if it's too much Cyare.” She was nuzzling his throat, taking deep breaths as she tried to take control of her body again. It didn’t hurt, and now that the mystery was gone she took assessment of her body, squeezing herself, her skin completely flushed. It wasn’t that bad, maybe a similar stretch to two of his fingers. Calmed down now she relaxed as much as she could in her bondage. It felt so dirty to have the toy inside of her, and yet...it was part of this game. It’s part of the kidnapper humiliating her while she waits to be rescued. Each time she took a deep breath her muscles squeezed around the toy, sparking a very different kind of pleasure in her. 

“Taylir slanar.” (Keep going.) She breathed out in a needy tone. Din caressed her shoulders before he pulled back and they went back into the game. “You horrible man, doing this to me! Let me go and I’ll tell my Alor to kill you quickly.” She hissed out, only to yelp at the smack on her pussy. She felt another spank of her pussy, her body jerking and her insides squeezing tight, making her squeeze around the plug and her head was swimming with the strange sensation. Din swapped the modulator values back to change his voice again.

“Mighty brave talk from a prisoner, you can’t do anything but run that mouth of yours.” He stepped away again, this time when he came back he spread her pussy lips again, his fingers circling her hole before sliding two fingers into her. He spread them inside her, going a bit slower this time as he inserted the endoscope camera inside her, the camera cable connected to his gear so only he could see this footage. Oh it was so pretty inside of her. Her wet walls were glistening with her arousal, such a rich variety of pinks and reds. “Good thing this set of lips is going to make up for it.” He rubbed the dildo along her slit, giving her more of a warning about the object. It was smaller than his own, but it was still big enough to give her a nice stretch. He taped the camera along the length of the toy, his breathing heavy and his own cock aching with excitement. She shuddered as he positioned it at her entrance. He lifted his helmet and leaned down, her pussy lips spread open by his fingers as the toy was pressing against her entrance. He spit into her hole as best he could from this angle, hearing her gasp out at the filthy act. He starts to push the toy into her, putting his helmet back on to watch the camera feed. He moaned hotly at the view, his primal grunts and groans as he watched her insides get stretched open. Filling the room along with her breathy wails and moans. He felt her hips start to move, rocking onto the toy, the lewd sounds of her wet walls in perfect sync with the cock’s eye view he had of her displayed alongside her face, her body glowing bright from how warm she is compared to the frigid room. 

“Look at you, filthy thing, where’s that threatening attitude? Did getting some cock fix that? Is that all it takes to tame you, a spit lubed cock.” Din watched her cry out a no as she shakes her head, her hips moving faster despite the protests escaping her lips. He noticed the rhythm of her walls was changing, fluttering harder, squeezing tighter on the dildo, and he was pretty sure that the upward motion of the toy and camera was from the bump of the plug in her ass. Her moans were reaching that familiar pitch. “What would your Alor think if he could see you about to cum on my cock?” He growled out, a mix of emotions as he would never want another man to touch her, but he was enjoying the power he had over her right now in this game. 

“He’s bigger than you.” She tossed out with what was left of her defiance before she shuddered hard and climaxed on the toy, her juices flooding out of her. He left the toy into her, letting her come down from her climax. Din watched her insides flutter and the wash of her juices on the camera, his own heart pounding wildly, his cock hurt from how turned on he was. Slowly he pulled the toy out of her, disconnecting the camera from his helmet before letting it and the toy drop to the towel on the floor under her. He leaned her against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. He turned his modulator back to normal.

“My cyare, you would hear blaster fire and alarms as I fight my way through the enemy ship. The doors open and even though you came on his cock, you feel him ripped away before he could finish inside you. I am livid he dared even look at you let alone do what he’s done, he would be given a slow painful death to avenge your honor.” He narrates for her as he unbinds her wrists, massaging them to ease the flesh. She wraps her arms around his neck, him unbinding her from the beskar spear and helps ease her to a standing position, leaving the ropes and spear on the frame. He scooped her in his arms in a princess carry, untying her blindfold and seeing her eyes blink up at him, her eyes a bit puffy from crying at the intense stimulation. Her mouth opened as she caught her breath, her body curling into his safe hold. “Do you want this out?” He hummed as he taps his finger against the base of the anal plug. She nodded and hid her face in embarrassment, muffling her mewls as he gently pulled the plug from her, dropping it to the towel along with the other toy. “You’re safe now Cyare.” 

“My Alor, I knew you’d come for me. You’re my hero.” She said softly, giving him a bright eyed look, her lips parted and her pink tongue darting out to wet them. “Anything you want to do with me, my body is all I have left to pay you.” He chuckled, letting her pull up his helmet to kiss his lips in a chaste loving caress. He held her easily, his helmet in her hands as he walked them back through the hallway to their bunk. He sat her down gently, his cock head weeping cum from how turned on he was. He was caressing her face, his cock standing proudly between them. Even in just plate armor he felt like he was too hot. 

“You were such a good and loyal verd, praising me even while the enemy defiled you. Your mouth has already done such a good job, do you think it could handle a little more?” She smiled up at him, leaning forward and her tongue lapping up the dribble of pre-cum. He growled and couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forward towards her warm mouth. She sucked his head into her mouth, tongue lapping at the slit and he felt shudders at the sweet pleasure. She pulled her mouth off, his eyes dropping down to her only to watch her grab the pillow and move to kneel on the floor. 

“It's easier if you sit.” Din sat down, spreading his legs wide around her and she began kissing and licking his cock, the view of his large cock resting against her face making more of his pre-cum dribble down. She licked and sucked his balls, him watching her and seeing the reflection of her attentions in the polished beskar thigh plates. He was in a daze of pleasure as she finally started to bob her mouth on his cock, her pretty lips stretched around his girth, her saliva making his cock glisten like his armor, and he was so close to erupting into her wonderful mouth. He put his hands on her head, praises raining from his lips about her, it jumbled and disoriented as he struggled to string his thoughts together. He rocked up into her mouth, his body tensed as he struggled between holding out longer and just needing to give her everything he had. 

Andora looked up at Din’s face, seeing him flushed, moaning, and his eyes just as glazed as her own. Her own image reflected at her in his chest plate, seeing her own face as his cock was in her mouth. She relaxed as best she could as he gripped her head firmly, starting to pump hard into her mouth, making her choke and gag as he moaned her name, thrusting into her throat and yellinging out as he fed her his cum. She swallowed what she could, the excess leaking from the corners of her lips. He shuddered hard, slowly pulling out of her mouth, a few last spurts of his cum painting her face. He was panting hard, seeing her a similar mess to himself, her tongue cleaning the cum dripping down her lips, making his over stimulated cock twitch. He wiped her face with his hands, about to wipe the mess away before she licked it clean. 

“You are too good to me cyare.” He gasped out, gently helping her to join him on the bed. She kisses his palm before caressing his shoulders, gliding over the armor and skin. 

“I can’t help it, I wanted to taste my Din’jalayi.*” She smirked at him, self satisfied at her little joke. He leaned in and sucked at her neck, nibbling and kissing the tender skin to repay her teasing. 

“If you get me hard again, I’m going to test and see if that toy stretched your ass.” He grumbled into her skin, feeling her tremble in his arms. 

“But that's not the hole I want you to fill.” She purred back, laying down on the bed and him following after her.

* * *

Paz was exhausted from his night, it barely dawn when he came back with the target he had been after. He was dragging the struggling man, taking him towards the carbonite chamber, figuring the threat would get him the information he needed. When he opened the room he took a step forward before his tired brain processed what was scattered on the towel. His target was suddenly very quiet as they also saw the ropes and the spear and sex toys on the ground. 

“Oh maker! I’ll talk! I’ll talk! The armor was shipped to a storage facility after the prison commander was court marshalled for wasting resources! The Empire put lots of stuff in there, don’t know if that storage facility is still intact but I can give you the coordinates!” Paz dragged the man to the cockpit, forcing him to input the information to the navigation system. “They probably melted that beskar down, things got desperate at the end of the war.” Paz punched the man to knock him out, the very idea of Ad’kote’s armor being treated like that flaring up his temper. Dragging the man’s body back towards the ramp to boot the unconscious body out of his ship Paz stopped at the door to their bunk. Slapping his hand on the door. 

“Clean up your damn mess! I ain't touching anything in there you katbarida!” (perverts). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din'jalayi= this is just to be a play on words with the word uj'alayi which is a mando sweet, and his name being Din. essentially just her being dirty and calling his cum tasty.
> 
> I hate to be this way, but please leave reviews if you can.


	6. Paz's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Paz having to follow up on Din's orders, and you fall for him. No use of y/n, and reader is female. If this chapter gets a lot of comments I might branch it off to its own part of the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review Response
> 
> Anne: I figured that Andora would be the least subtle about being pregnant, while also thinking she is simply because it makes her so happy. Din playing along just felt right. I absolutely want Andora to name all of her children after food, but Din for sure won't let that happen. He wants them to have reasonable names. lol 
> 
> BlondiMarie: Hey there, I did see all the reviews you have left from Succession to this story. thank you so much, I hadn't expected new reviews on a finished story but it really warmed my heart. Yes, I find it really funny to mess with our big blue Paz. Him trying to complete missions and be on task, leaves them alone for 1 night and comes back to find they have turned his workspace into a debauched pleasure den.

Paz grumbled under his breath as he was marched in the lineup, but he didn’t resist. If the other two could handle this, he wouldn’t back down. This was an easy mission, all he had to do was slip into the owner's private quarters, take the stolen ancient jewelry, and then escape. Din had made good on his promise that he would be the next one of their little clan of three to wear a slave outfit, and he was absolutely hating it. He missed the security of his beskar’gam (armor), but he could do this. His outfit was not helping his trepidation. The slaves of this drug peddler had to wear leather loincloths and masks to prevent ruining their product. The mask thankfully kept his face mostly hidden, still not comfortable with having everyone see his face. 

The older Neimoidian woman was on the raised walk above him, watching her workers with a dismissive air about her. All the slaves on this level with him were males of various humanoid species, the female slaves were accompanying the Neimoidian, some in charge of carrying the train of her dress, others fanning her to help her deal with the heat in the facility. The female slaves were dressed in ornately decorated fabrics, billowing short skirts and matching tops that accommodated their chests. All the slave females seemed to have small pieces of jewelry that complimented the pieces their mistress wore. Paz imagined it was because this woman took her female slaves with her everywhere, so would want them to reflect her wealth, and not any actual care for them. 

It was so hot, he was sweating as he ‘worked’. He just imitated what the others were doing, the slaves knowing something was off but they had zero interest in bringing any attention to themselves. He was used to the heat under his armor, but with no armor on every little movement sent a chill as the sweat cooled instead of being absorbed away. He was watching the woman from the corners of his eyes, missing the readouts of his helmet. His eyes caught sight of the young woman a few paces ahead of the group, admiring the sway of her hips, and the way her skin glistens with her own sheen of sweat. 

You were one of your Mistress’s ‘unruly’ slaves. By which you were prone to accidents that could inadvertently bring shame to your Mistress. She kept you because she had yet to find a slave that would fill your spot in her collection. She was vain, and she herself could not wear the beskar jewelry since its silvery tones blended in on her own gray features. Your features and shape seemed well suited to the pieces, and purely for that reason you had not been disposed of. Your place in the procession through her factory was in front of her as a shield incase of any insurrections. The walkway had a safety bar, but it was otherwise mostly open. There was a sudden disruption from the walkway ahead of them, A male slave standing up and starting to toss things at the guards and at Mistress Efa Ofde. You fulfill your job and cry out as a heavy piece of something smacks into you, your hands up and your eyes shut to avoid seeing it, the force of the blow feels like your arm might of broken from cushioning your face, and with a terrible realization you feel yourself slamming into the safety rail, and your back tipping too far as your feet leave the walk way. You scream out in a panic at falling to your death. You tense your body, tears in your eyes as you feel a chill from the rush of air as you plumet. Oh Maker, please don’t let this be how it ends for you.

Suddenly you feel your body hit something, a soft grunt as you collide with the object, what feels like arms around you. Your heart is pounding wildly in your chest, and you look up at the man who caught you, the mask obscuring his face, but he barely seems bothered by catching you. You are clutching your arm to your chest, the pain of the broken bone not registering yet. Mistress Efa shouts for guards as the slaves at the other table get out of hand. The strong man places you down, strolling over to the three men rising up against the supervisors, grabbing the leader and with a frightening amount of power slams him to the ground as if the man was nothing, the other two quickly silenced as the leader’s neck snaps from the force of the slam. The entire workroom goes silent, the man brushing himself off as he gets up from the floor, his sweat slicked skin unfortunately just smearing the dirt. You stood there in utter shock as he walked back to you, his gruff voice asking if you were alright. You tried to nod, a bit dazed by the events. He reaches for your wrist, examining the bracelet you wore before your arm. 

“Biai munit ganar gar cuyir olar?” (How long have you been here?) His voice was rich, gruff, and so deep, the foreign words so wonderful in his voice. You felt small looking up at him wide eyed and simply shook your head. 

“I only speak Basic and Pak-pak.” You admit shyly, unable to see an expression beyond the way his eyes were appraising your face. 

“It’s probably just a crack, should heal up fine with some proper care.” Paz could feel every set of eyes on him, not caring at all. He was used to commanding the room with his presence. “Get it in a sling when you can, I don’t exactly have enough fabric to spare.” He joked, and that sent your eyes traveling down his body, your face flushing at the fact that yes, his loincloth and mask were all he had, and you took notice of his body. No show muscles, from his ruthless display, every muscle was built with purpose. His loincloth even looked tight, and a whole new level of flush traveled from your face to the top of your chest. 

“Bring them both to my room, that good worker will get a reward. Clean up the mess and the quota for the rest of you is doubled today. If you have energy for this, you can work more.” Mistress Efa’s voice called out sharply, snapping her fingers as the guards finally arrived, escorting you and this man from the work floor to an exit through the lower levels up to Mistress Efa’s private quarters. He straightened his back and threw his shoulders back, and you could see that the action alone made the guards unsettled. You obediently moved in the direction, trying to contain your tears at the pain in your arm. As you were in the lift with just one guard and this imposing man you felt a lot more heat than above the work floor, his body seemed to just radiate it in the small space. 

Paz was relieved, this would make it a much quicker mission. He hadn’t planned on this being how he got into the chambers, but he wasn’t turning down a stroke of luck. He looked at the young woman trembling besides him, her arm cradled to her chest, tears running down her cheeks. He had made the wrong assumption, that just because she was wearing beskar charms that she could speak his language. He noticed the sway and saw the young woman pass out, quickly catching her in his arms. He hefted her up, not wanting to leave the poor thing on the ground. They exited the lift and he followed after the guard, taking assessment of the living spaces. If he was in armor he could easily take these guards, but he would need to work on being more discreet. He walked through the halls, the guard opening the heavy blast door with a code before he saw the more ornate doors that the female slaves pulled open to welcome him and the unconscious woman in his arms. Mistress Efa was sitting on a chair that was highly ornate and showcased wealth built on the pain of those she enslaved. Her slave girls were all eyeing him as he came striding in carrying you. The Neimoidian woman sat in her throne, snapping her fingers and her attending slaves moved to remove her outer robes. Her orange colored eyes watched him critically, her gray fingers elegantly wrapping around the stem of the wine cup a rather young bothan girl was holding up. In Pak-pak the woman dismissed the child and an older female came to replace the child as the cup holder. Paz wasn’t sure what they were saying, not speaking the Neimoidian language. Mistress Efa turned her eyes on Paz, and then her eyes narrowed as she looked to see you unconscious. You were always such a bother. She barked orders, a medical droid floating in and easily assessing the damage. Paz held you during the droids' work of giving you a biocast, setting the small fracture and giving you a numbing shot. You were starting to come back to yourself as the droid used salts to force you awake, the numbing medicine making you feel much better. Your arm was still tender, but it would be fine in a few weeks. You were set down on the floor softly, sitting at this man’s feet as your brain struggled to catch up. 

“You are new to my workshop. Are you not? Why did you kill one of your fellow slaves?” The interrogation was not exactly a reward in Paz’s eyes, but he could understand the practicality of making it sound like he was being awarded to the others.

“Very new ma’am. I just want to get my job done, him fighting was just going to mean a longer day.” Paz answered honestly. He did just want to finish up his work here and leave. If he had gotten caught up in a slave rebellion he would have needed to abandon the mission and come up with something else. Her lips pursed as she thought over his words. 

“And killing him was the only way to fix this?” He always had a hard time reading their eyes, the pupils such an unusual shape. 

“His neck was too weak to handle me.” Paz said with as much cockiness as he could in his voice. That set the grey alien off into a burst of cruel laughter. 

“Indeed. Very well, you will get a reward for putting a quick and effective end to this little incident.” She clapped her hands together pointing at some very curvy Twi’leks of various colors. “Bath him first.” You moved away to take your normal place in the Mistresses throne room. Your eyes could not look away as the Twi’leks brought over bowls of water and towels. The females leading him towards a grate on the floor. “Go on, remove everything so they can clean you.” Mistress Efa purred out, and you realized his reward was also for her own enjoyment, as everything was.

Paz felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He was in no mood to let a bunch of strange women touch him for this horny old woman. But he had no power to sway their mind, and while he could easily overpower the lone guard in the room, it would be the most dishonorable fight of his life. Because no doubt he would have to hurt a bunch of these innocent females to actually get the old broad at blaster point and escape with his objective. Paz’s hands moved to the loincloth first, more comfortable revealing that part of himself to the room. He had been told he was well endowed, but to hear a room full of women gasp at his size was a nice confidence booster. It felt much better to not have his cock and balls in the cheap fabric. It was a moment before the twi’leks snapped back to work, starting to wipe him down. This was awful, he had not been bathed since he was a baby, and he wanted nothing more than to swipe the cloth from the girls and just do it himself. He was keeping the mask on, and the ‘mistress’ did not seem to care at all. 

You had watched him pull off his loincloth, and you couldn’t contain the sound that left you. He was large, and he wasn’t even hard! Your insides hurt just looking at his cock. If he tried to put something like that inside your body surely there would be an outline of it as it reached your stomach. You were clenching your thighs together as the others washed him, rubbing his muscles with the cloths before finally reaching for his cock. He flinched at the touch but seemed to accept it, letting himself get molested in full view of the women here. His cock twitched a few times, but he did not grow. Part of you was disappointed at not getting to see it at its fullest, but were also impressed by this man’s self control. 

“Did they not wash you properly?” Efa’s voice was full with her lust. 

“Not excited by washing. It’s not really my thing.” Paz was keeping his voice as relaxed as he could, a chill of displeasure that this woman was even eyeing him like that. 

“Well, what is your...interest. I want to make sure you get rewarded.” Paz cast his gaze around the room, seeing the jewelry set under a case nearby. He also set his gaze back on you, an idea coming to mind. He swore he saw a flash of Din’s armor outside the window, meaning he needed to move on this. 

“I never had a turn with a woman in something as shiny as that stuff.” He hated himself right now, those words were awful coming from his mouth. He would never belittle spy work ever again, pretending to be someone else was difficult in ways he hadn’t expected. Efa looked at the jewelry set, stroking her chin in consideration of his request. What harm could there be in letting one of her girls wear it while he was given his reward, and putting on a show for her. She would never lower herself to letting a slave touch her, but watching the impressive male with one of her entourage could be a very good proxy. She ordered in her native tongue to a very graceful looking zabrak whose skin tones would compliment the gems. The female was blushing but moved eagerly to obey. 

“No, she’s nice looking and all, but I want this one.” Paz pointed at you. “I saved her life, so she should be the one to thank me.” Paz felt like these words would haunt him forever. Efa laughed, but agreed to his logic, the Zabrak shooting an annoyed glance at you before stopping her advance. You shakily get to your feet, going to the display case and putting on the heavy necklace and matching earrings and bracelets. You turn back to the man that saved your life, whimpering as you realize you were about to be impaled on that massive cock after you would no doubt have to get him hard. As you return to the center of the room you see that the man’s eyes are not on you but on the window outside. Maybe you reminded him of a past lover? Was he daydreaming about a girl he never got before he was enslaved? You stood at his side, looking at the floor while trying to avoid making your mistress unhappy. 

“Well, she can’t really showcase them as nicely, but this is your reward, you may undress and rutt her.” She took another sip of wine as she lounged back, waiting to watch the show. “You don’t need to be too gentle with her, she is herself a naughty slave, so feel free to...discipline her.” Oh no, Mistress Efa was only allowing you to substitute because she fully expected this massive man to fuck you to within an inch of your life. You obediently stood there, waiting for rough calloused hands to grab your hips and begin ruining you on his cock. You flinched as you felt those hands on your shoulders, but instead of the manhandling you expected he turned you around to face him, leaning down to your face as he had his lips so close, his warm breath fanning your face. Your heart was pounding at the unexpected tenderness, eyes looking up in shock at the closeness, seeing his bright blue eyes through the mask looking once again at the window. You felt a bit deflated, why wouldn’t he look at you while kissing?

His lips just ghosted over your own through the mask, his arm wrapping around your waist and he pulled you closer, his limp cock twitching against your stomach. Suddenly he tossed you over his shoulder as the window behind the Mistress Efa exploded, sending wall, glass, and other debris over the room. The man takes off running towards the explosion, and you are unable to do anything in shock as this man takes a running leap. You let out another scream of fright as the man leaps, and you feel yourself for the second time that day falling. You hear him land on the metal flooring of a ship. A rain of blaster fire erupts once he is on the ship, other voices calling out in that other language before the door behind you shut, leaving you trapped on the ship with the man. Your eyes widen in absolute terror as you realize, you were being stolen, and you were still wearing Mistress Efa’s newest jewelry! 

“Lait uhyih gar vene!” (Why are you naked!) A woman's voice called out, a large piece of fabric being tossed in your kidnapper’s direction. He quickly wrapped himself in it, seemingly grateful to no longer be exposed. 

“Ibac ruug'la katbarida copaanir bic. Ni pabida kasuridr, bid jii Ni draar paba at narir a aka emuurir ibac nau.” (That old pervert wanted it. I got the relics, so now I never have to do a mission like that again.) The man grumbled, seemingly ignoring you now that he was done with his mission. You finally get set down on your feet, turning to see the imposing visor of a female Mandalorian. They spoke again in that language you didn’t understand. Going back and forth and you did get the impression they were talking about you.

“Hey, um...don’t take this question the wrong way, but I really need to take this jewelry off you. I want to check it for damage before we give it to the museum.” The female Mandalorian was speaking in an apologetic tone, another stretch of fabric held out for you. You nod before feeling the woman remove the pieces, taking them over to a workstation where she seemed to have an assortment of tools you hadn’t seen before. The man that had stolen you stalked off down the hallway of the ship, giving you no more thought. You felt the sudden shift as the ship left the atmosphere, and based off the roar of the engine, you were probably in hyperspace now. From where you think the cockpit is another man in Mandalorian armor walks in, his armor the familiar shade to the beskar jewelry you wore. He turns to look at you, the female busy at her workstation.

“Where are you from, we can take you back to your family.” He spoke softly, like he was afraid of scaring you. 

“I...I have been in mistress Efa’s service for two standard years...I have been a slave my whole life.” The man’s face was hidden but you could swear you felt the sudden waves of sadness off him and the woman who returned to looking at you. 

“What is your name?” You give your name, still so confused at the strange turn of events in your life. The two started to speak in that language of theirs again, the large man still nowhere in sight, and you noticed just how many weapons surrounded you. 

“Do you have anywhere you want to go since you’re free now?” The female asks helpfully, taking her helmet off. Her hair was up in a bun, but you could see bright purple and pink stripes through her brown locks. Your hands went to your own hair out of nervousness. 

“I...if I don’t go back, Mistress Efa will be most displeased, please...she’ll punish me very badly if I don’t go back with her property.” You felt your arm aching again in the biocast, probably from being so roughly jostled. You hated that look of pity the other woman gave you before she stood up. 

“That woman purchased a stolen artifact from a museum, she will not be getting it back while we are securing it. As for returning you, do you have an implant chip?” You shook your head, you had been born and raised a slave, so the self detonating chips had never been necessary. “Well, we aren’t going to be party to putting you back into slavery...and we are traveling for a bit of time in hyperspace so...just get comfortable and give yourself a chance to think it over.” She reached out a hand for you, helping you to your feet. “Let's get you into the refresher and I’ll scavenge some clothes for you okay.” 

You let this woman lead you to what you suspect is her bunk as it has dresses hanging to dry. You don’t really want to do what this woman tells you, but...what choice do you have? Maybe you can get the jewelry back and catch a ship back to Mistress Efa, who will be so pleased by your efforts you won’t get a whipping. You hear her leave the room once you turn on the shower, grateful to get the sheen of sweat off. You shut the water off quickly, toweling off as you hear the door open and a knock. You crack the door open, taking the offered clothes and closing the door again. You pulled on the shirt, swimming in it from how large it is, pulling on the bottoms which you think were a man’s set, a belt used to cinch the shirt in and make you feel a little less baggy. You dried your hair off, exiting the room and finding a massive armored man waiting outside the door. He took up most of the hallway it seemed, and you felt so weak and small. 

“Sorry, about those things I said. I’m not that kind of man.” You had a hard time telling with the modulator of his helmet, but it dawned on you this was the man who had kidnapped you. “My cousin informed me you want to go back.” You nod, not trusting yourself to speak. “I’m sorry, I did what I had to do. I thought you would be happy to be away from that woman. We’ll drop you off when we can. For now, we are having a meal in the hull. Feel free to come.” 

“Why did you take me?” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking. “You could have just taken the other slave who was going to wear that jewelry, so… why me?”

“I was going to have to fight my way up to her room without my beskar’gam (armor) to finish my mission. I just wanted my armor back and to be done, and suddenly you fell into my arms, wearing beskar. I took it as a sign.” Your heartbeat a little faster, and you suddenly remembered the warmth of his breath over your lips. You had seen him striped completely bare, and yet somehow you felt so exposed to him. He turned and started to walk away down the hall towards the place where you could smell cooked food coming from. Running your hands over the shirt you wore you realized that it could only fit that man. You were wearing his clothes. 


	7. Clean Slate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewer responses:   
> girl_of_choas, GinevraEowynUndomiel, BlondiMarie
> 
> Paz and the reader will have their own story that branches off from this after part three of the clan mudhorn series. 
> 
> To all kudo leavers and bookmarkers, thank you, hopefully you will follow the story to its next part. I love you all and appreciate your time.

You felt on edge sitting at the table, the woman eating a fresh meal while the two men sat there to chew on the ration bars. The men lifted up their helmets to take bites. The woman was sharing her food with you, and you politely ate but your eyes continued to dart to the jewelry on the workbench the woman had. The woman said something to the man who took you, his helmet slanting towards you before he turned to the others to speak. It was terrible, they were talking about you, to your face, but you had no idea what they said. The modulators of the men’s helmets makes it much harder to read their tones, and the woman spoke around the food in her mouth. 

“You need to sleep?” Paz asked you after a couple minutes of conversation you didn’t understand. You shook your head, not feeling comfortable enough to sleep around these strangers. The meal was finished in relative silence, the men going up towards the cockpit as the woman began to clear up the mess. Out of habit you move to do it instead, only to find yourself unsure what to do with the mess, and sheepishly having to let the woman finish the task. 

“You want to look at the holonet or something?” The woman asked you, finished with the chore before moving back to the jewelry set she was cleaning and setting into the museum cases. You had not really been allowed to do anything like that before. You knew what these things were, but your position had never afforded you time to use them. 

“I guess.” You take the datapad she hands you, looking over the options. An idea suddenly comes to you, you could contact Mistress Efa! Suddenly the woman grabs the datapad back, seeming to be adjusting something on the pad before handing it back. That was a bit odd but maybe she had something personal or embarrassing she hadn’t wanted you to see. You start playing around at first, seeing what you can access. There were a couple different news tabs open, a shopping list of supplies, another tab looking for ships, and what looked like a page full of names. You were pulling up messaging programs, finding everything that was meant for contacting others was blocked by a password. The woman had blocked your plan. You huffed and put the data pad down, unsure what to even begin looking at. It was so strange, these people were just going through the day, acting as if you were not there. Your heart starts to pound a bit, feeling so nervous and the old whip marks stinging as if to remind you that this was not your place. 

“Hey...um...do you want me to check on your arm? We don’t have a droid or anything, but we have some stuff. We don’t have much in the way of painkillers, but I also have a nice lotion you could use.” The woman stood up again, giving you a strained smile as she moved to another shelf. “I know it’s awkward being around us. But believe me...being free is worth everything.” The woman came over with the lotion bottle, and she held it out for you. “I’m Andora.” 

“What could you possibly know about how I feel right now?” You slapped the bottle out of her hand, finally feeling something more than mild shock. “That massive man and you stole from Mistress Efa, he took her jewelry, destroyed her home, killed someone like it was nothing, and now when I go back I’ll have to pay for it!” You felt your heart pounding, and tears running down your face as the weight of it all sinks in. 

“I don’t understand how it feels to have been a slave for an entire lifetime. But I do want you to know, freedom can be exciting if you give it a chance.” Andora picked up the lotion bottle, setting it on the table without giving you a chance to slap it away again. Picking up the datapad and putting on some music Andora turns back to her work, leaving you there to make your choice. Your arm is starting to hurt more, and you grab the lotion, gingerly applying it to your arm under the biocast. It's too overwhelming to stay here while you are feeling so exposed. Your eyes drifting over the weapons just mounted on the wall next to you. Before you could stop yourself a small knife was in your hand. Andora called out once more in their language and you hear the clomping footsteps of heavy armor, that large man back and he marches over to you. You hide the knife behind your back, trembling as he comes over to you. You remember how easily he had snapped that other slave’s neck. He had done that with his bare hands...now in his element, covered in armor, what could he do to you? An embarrassed flush came to your face as you remember his nude body and exactly what he was supposed to do with you. 

“La ganar a cayatitr, la cuyir slanar at kebbur er di'kutla.” (She has a weapon, she's going to try something stupid.) Andora spoke to Paz, the large man nodded as he moved to handle his responsibility. 

“Yu katktas cad olyay bathas tki'r o'r kaysh.” (At least she has some backbone.) He put himself a few steps from you, not wanting to scare you and cause you to lash out. He removed his helmet, and you felt your hand loosen on the knife’s hilt. It went with a clatter to the floor. You flinched, expecting some sort of retribution for your actions, even your clumsiness at the least. Instead he kneeled down reaching with deft hands to pick up the knife and sat at the galley table, examining it. No scolding...His blue eyes were hard, his face angled and it looked like his nose had been broken a few times, but the roughness of his features were right for him. If he had a beautiful face, it would have looked out of place. His brown hair was in a very short buzz cut. “No harm done Dala (woman), if this had broken just from hitting the floor it wouldn’t deserve a place on my ship.” His ship. You were in his ship, in his clothes. You shook your head, trying desperately to keep your mind off the memory of the rest of his body. 

“My name isn’t Dala.” You bite back, putting your hands to your mouth in shock at the statement leaving you. Mistress Efa would have you beaten for such an attitude. 

“As long as you want to be a slave, I don’t see a reason to give your name any value. After all, a master can rename you so Dala is good enough.” He said calmly, his eyes watching your reactions carefully. He was provoking you, but...well he did have a point. You sat back down in the chair across from him, your defiance gone and now you just felt the despair again. “Thea ni cu'bikad ruoa.” (Toss me the cu'bikad* board.) Andora grabbed a painted cube from under her workstation, hefting it with both hands in Paz’s direction. He caught it, setting the cube on the table and you can see where the wood has copious stab marks. “Dala, grab the small bundle on the wall, with the ribbons.” You moved on instinct to do as he asked, picking up the bundle, feeling how heavy it was. He takes it from you, letting you sit down before it registers that he had proven his point. “Thank you.” He adds softly as he notices your face pull into that melancholy expression. He opens the set and you see sets of small blades, each set of blade handles wrapped in blue, red, green, and black. “Since we have some time, and you’re not tired, may as well keep me company with a game.” He picked out the blue set for himself, and he slid over the red set in front of you. 

“What kind of game uses knives?” You look at the blades, shyly picking one up and seeing it was sharpened. 

“A Mandalorian one.” He answers back with a small hint of amusement, and you swear his eyes were watching more than your hands. “The rules start simple enough, I’ll teach you.” 

“Why teach me to play, I’m not a Mandalorian.” 

“You could be.” He answered back in a flat tone, catching you by surprise as he sets out the blades in an arrangement that doesn’t mean much to you. You could feel your cheeks burning with your blush, wishing you could control that response. He starts to explain the cube first, which was the game board, the different tiles, and then how the blades were the game pieces. It was a bit confusing, but he was patient as he explains it to you. Every move you make is hesitant, uncertain about your move and embarrassed at how little of your blades penetrate the wooden block even when you gave it your best shot and he seemed to easily slide the blades in. He told you it wasn’t about how deep it goes, but where it goes that’s important, and your brain decides again it's super vital to remember his naked body and how he absolutely would be too big. You shake your head, the next blade sliding in a bit deeper as you try to beat him. Looking up at his face you see him smirk. “You’re starting to catch on.”

It wasn’t hard for him to beat you in a few rounds of the game, but it was actually kind of nice. You could take out your aggression and frustration on the cube, but needing to plan your next move and learn new rules helped put your mind on other things. You never really had a chance to play games, you and other slaves had made games up inbetween duties. The force of trying to stab the blades in had worn on your uninjured arm, and as much as you didn’t trust sleeping around these killers you probably should get some. 

“Um, sir…” He was pulling out the blades, resetting the board for another game. He looked up at you, waiting for you to finish. It felt overwhelming to have his attention now. “Can I...if it's not a problem…” 

“Just say it, none of this false humility.” He is chuckling at your actions, putting the set away as he seems to figure this was over. 

“Where can I sleep?” You swallowed nervously, standing up as he raises to his own feet, his helmet back on as he starts to march you down the hallway. You were surprised when you realized that the other woman was gone, it had been just you two for who knows how many rounds of the game. The jewelry was sitting there, only this man between you and it. But you knew it was pointless right now. Jumping into hyperspace was not an option. You didn’t know what would happen if you did, but it probably would be awful. 

“Follow me Dala.” He waits for you to move after him, leading you to the door closest to the cockpit. You walk in after him, seeing a large bunk, and very neatly organized personal belongings, mens clothes in neat creased stacks, and a few pictures of people. The bunk had to be that large to fit him. 

“Where will you sleep?” You feel so timid in his personal space. His helmet tilted towards you. 

“I will sleep when we finish the mission.” He seemed so matter of fact, and you nodded, not wanting to make the suggestion to share the space. He would only fit if he took his armor off, and you really did not think you could handle seeing him with less armor on when your brain kept flashing up his body. “Sleep well.” He turned to leave you, either trusting you in his space, or sure that you could do nothing. You took off the borrowed shoes and unstrapped the belt, setting them out as you pulled back the blanket and curled into the bed. Putting your arm on the pillow you try to fall asleep, the hum of the ship in hyperspace slowly calming your nerves. The bed smelled really nice, not at all like you expected, the sheets were clean and only slightly hinted at the man who slept in it. 

Oh no. You couldn’t help but struggle with your brain to stop putting his face onto his body and wondering just how big he would be at full size. It was nicer to think about him than your broken arm, but your emotions were also a jumbled mess. He saved your life, kidnapped you, was being kind to you, and yet he wouldn’t use your name. Thinking about him sexually was complicated, but it distracted from your broken arm. You felt so warm, his clothes on your skin, and his blue eyes and rich voice. What could you do? Touching yourself was out of the question, you couldn’t do that in his clothes and in his bed, it would make such a mess. No doubt he would know exactly what you did. What would he think of you if you did that? His cock had twitched against you when he had grabbed you, and he had selected you...would he like you to do that? To think about him like that?

* * *

The ship landed, and now was your chance. You just had to take the jewelry and make a run for...somewhere. Sitting down to eat the three mandalorians turned to you, the third man finally showing his face as he ate breakfast. He seemed to stiffen up at your entrance, finishing his meal quickly to put his helmet back on. Andora spoke to him, and you noticed the soft tones she was using, and the smile she was giving the other man. He squeezed her shoulder before he equipped more weapons and picked up the box. 

Oh no! If they left with the jewelry what would you do! 

“I want to go with you!” You blurted out, their heads snapping to you. “I...don’t want to stay on the ship.” Paz’s blue eyes looked away from you, finishing his meal before putting on his helmet, standing up and walking towards you. 

“Don’t worry, it’s my responsibility. I’ll finish what I started.” You flinched, wondering if maybe he hadn’t sounded a bit hurt. He grabbed a few things, the couple collecting their items and waiting with your prize. Paz walked back, his gloved hand pressing on your back gently to steer you off the ship. Once he locked it he firmly led you in the opposite direction from the others. If you had been thinking a bit clearer you might not have been so obvious by turning to look at them, inadvertently putting your breast into his hand. His fingers pressed against the softness of your body when he continued to walk forward, causing you to gasp in shock and him to pull his hand away quickly. “Dala, we were hired to return it, there was no way for you to get it from us.” He huffed, his hand gently resting on your shoulder. “Best forget it and follow.” He was more firm as he started to turn you away, your only hope of getting Mistress Efa’s favor gone as the other two disappeared into the crowds of the bustling port city. “There should be a New Republic office in this city so we can get you into their programs to help you break this stupid idea of staying a slave.” 

“Why do you care! What if I am happy to be a slave? Why do you get to tell me it’s wrong?” How dare he talk down to you like that. It was your life. The security of having someone else make those choices, of being useful, who was this killer to look down at you with such pity.

“Because you should value yourself more than as someone’s toy. If it had been any other man she had given that order to, they would have hurt you, and possibly liked it better that way. You want to go back to someone that hurts you. You can’t see it. But I do. You could be someone amazing if you just give yourself a chance to be.” His voice wasn’t angry, it wasn’t sad, it was just… matter of fact. “You have enough of a backbone to stand up to me, why not stand up to people like her?” You opened your mouth, closing it again as you let him start to walk you through the port. 

“What if I like being useful? What if serving others makes me happy?” It was the only thing you could think of after a few minutes. Terrified of just suddenly having no structure in your life.

“There are ways to be that kind of person without turning yourself into property.” He steered you through the city, this port town was filled with a variety of lifeforms, the markets vibrant and such a wonderfully dynamic place while the pair of you walking through in a somber fashion. The building he was leading you too had the New Republic logo on it, and he removed his hand from your shoulder. 

“Go on inside, tell them anything you want, blame me, ask to be taken back, they’ll help you.” You felt him let go of you, and step back, and you were terrified. You already had no idea of what to do, now even he was about to pull away.

“No.” You turned to him, your eyes watery.

“Dala...just go.” He seemed so tired suddenly, his shoulders slumping.

“You are responsible for me, you stole me, you can’t just pass me off onto someone else.” Gripping his hand you look into his mask.

“I don’t know how to help you. I’m a soldier, not a doctor.” He didn’t pull away from you.

“How do I become a Mandalorian?” 


End file.
